Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-24903406-20170309011431
Black Sea ---- A massive new ship sits docked at the largest pier in Odessa harbor, Pier 142. Thousands of Soviet Navy personnel join the ceremonies as they launch the super-battleship Kliment Voroshilov. The name of the ship is etched on the bow in Russian, in red lettering with gold outlining. The hammer and sickle are present next to the name, symbolizing the extreme power this ship is capable of. The crew, admirals and and onlookers participate in the long standing Soviet/Russian naval traditions. Each crew member walks up to the naval ensign and kneels, kissing it once then stepping back. This process is repeated until every crew member has done so. After that, Marshal of the Soviet Union Feofan Korzhakov steps forward to the podium and delivers a speech: "Comrades, sailors, admirals and the Soviet People. This is a historic day in Soviet/Russian naval history, the launching of the most powerful warship in our history. Our ancestors look down upon us and smile, as we have done them a good favor." "With this ship, we boast extreme potential and power, this ship is the pinnacle of Soviet engineering, power and might of Communism. Crewed by the finest and bravest sons of the Motherland, this ship, by my word, will sail onwards to victory, crushing the imperialist, fascist and capitalist roadblocks in her path!" "I now christen this ship the Kliment Voroshilov, named after the legendary Marshal. Together, the Kliment Voroshilov and Iosif Stalin will coordinate and work together, reminiscent of Stalin and Voroshilov's actions in reality. I will also designate this vessel as my personal flagship, she will fly the special naval ensign bestowed upon her." "Onwards to victory comrades, our hearts and minds will always be with you. Once you perish and go beyond Gagarin's path, may you look down upon us and cherish the glory and ultimate victory of communism. Ura!" ---- Once the speech is concluded, the crowd cheers and applause wildly, some very moved by the speech. Then the ensign is held by 4 sailors on each corner, along with the flag of the Soviet Union. They walk up the gangway onboard the ship, and brandish the flags to the crowd below. Then, the State Anthem of the Soviet Union blasts out of the ships' PA system. The crowd sings along, with many Soviet veterans aswell. Once the anthem has concluded, the sailors walk the flags to the massive mast in which they will be flown from. They attach the ensigns to the hoist, and then release them into the wind. They flap majestically in the warm evening wind. After that, the active personnel board the ship, bidding farwells to their families and friends. However, the festivities are not yet done. The searchlights are switched on and pointed down to the massive deck, where sailors dance to the traditional song Yablochko, performed by the Igor Moiseev Dance Company. The festivities last on into the night, ended by fireworks and a farewell ceremony as the ship steams out of Odessa Harbor, setting off on the long road to victory. ---- =TECHNICAL INFO= ---- Crewed by 2,200 men, the Kliment Voroshilov is a mighty force and the pinnacle of Soviet power. Armed with 9 460mm (18.1") triple turrets, the KV has a colossal broadside rating. 18" guns are preferred for their better rate of fire over the 20" guns. She is armed with 312 missiles in total (actual in game numbers .-.), however the Iosif Stalin boasts the most missiles on any Soviet warship, 660 (also ingame numbers...). The KV carries a fearsome secondary armament system, consisting of 400mm and 155mm batteries which are ordered by the fire control system. The KV also carries a hellish amount of AA artillery, with 70 AK2-7 automated turrets, which can blot out the sun with their AA firepower. She also boasts the thickest armor on any Soviet warship to date, making her a pain to take out. She has a top speed of 20 knots. 15 knots is cruising speed. Since this is a 9-gunner battleship, she will be the only ship of her class: *'' Kliment Voroshilov'' ---- May Lenin's ghost guide this ship towards victory over the Motherland's enemies! ---- https://i0.wp.com/media.giphy.com/media/m3X39y8ngd8d2/giphy.gif